


Ti amo!-I love you!

by geeisajacketslut



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Drawing, Fluff, Frank speaks italian, Frerard, Gerard is an artist, Italian, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Kindergarten, M/M, Um fluff, artist, turns into marriage, turns into middle/high school, um there's a brief mention of prom, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic where Gerard and Frank are both in Kindergarten. </p><p>Gerard is new to the school and a bit (a lot) nervous. Frank thinks he is cute and wants to impress him by telling him things in Italian.</p><p>Warning: too much fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti amo!-I love you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticizingchemicals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizingchemicals/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do speak a little Italian myself, but I am not fluent so the translations might not be 100% correct-if anyone notices something, drop a comment. Plus I have autocorrect on, so it might change some italian words to something in English
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: I don’t own Gee or Frnk or Donna or Mikey or anyone else mentioned pls don’t sue me it’ll be weird telling my parents why I got sued
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, I almost cried writing this it's so cute

~~~  
The first day of kindergarten is never pleasant. Especially when you’re at a new school, in a new town, and you know absolutely nobody. Gerard did not want to go to school, hell, he didn’t want to leave the house. He felt so safe just staying in his room, instead of going to the playground like most kids in the neighborhood did. Gerard just liked to stay home, draw, read, sing, and tell stories. He was a huge introvert. Donna had given up on trying to get him out of the house because every time she tried, it ended in a tantrum. Sometimes, she could bribe him with sweets or new art sets and promises of staying up late. So when the first day of kindergarten arrived, Donna was ready. 

“I DON’T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! I DON’T KNOW ANYBODY! I MISS MY OLD PRESCHOOL! I MISS OLD HOME! I WANNA GO BACK HOME!” Gerard wailed as Donna tried pulling him out of bed. He held on to the rail on the side of his bed (so he didn’t fall off at night of course) as an attempt to not go to school. He gripped his hand around the metal bar as tight as he could, but he was only 5, and did not have much strength. Donna pulled him off the bed and he wrapped his arms around her legs, prohibiting her from walking.

“Well that’s a shame Gerard,” Donna looked down at her eldest son, "because I heard that you do a lot of drawing at your new school.” Gerard’s eyes grew at the thought of drawing, and his attitude about leaving changed so fast, you would’ve thought Donna had offered him a million bucks.

“REALLY? WILL THE TEACHER LET ME BRING MY NICE PENCILS?” Gerard had just received a new box of pencils from his grandmother as a “Moving In” gift.

“I think she will. Let’s get dressed, I have to drop Mikey off first at daycare…” They both walked out of the room to begin eating breakfast and getting ready. 

~~~  
“MOMMA PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME I CHANGED MY MIND I DON’T WANNA GO!” Donna was trying to get Gerard out of the car. She was mostly failing. Gerard was very reluctant about leaving the safety of his familiar vehicle. They were parked in the drop-off lane, but the the pace they were going, they should’ve just gotten a regular parking spot. 

After a deal was made saying that Gerard could stay up 30 minutes later every night this week, they were off to his classroom (for real this time). Donna had Gerard’s hand in one hand, and Gerard’s backpack (with his coloring pencils of course). They wandered the halls looking for classroom J2302. After taking three wrong turns, they were finally there. Gerard turned white as his mother opened the door to the classroom and practically pushed him in. They were immediately met by the teacher. 

“Hello, I am Ms. Banik! You must be Ms Way, and this must be Gerard!” Ms. Banik looked quite young, most likely fresh out of college, but she did not look too happy. She must have wanted to be a real teacher, and not a kindergarten one. Gerard felt very afraid of her. 

“Gerard, say hello to your teacher.” Gerard hid behind his mother’s legs and barely managed a “Hello!” He was too busy looking around, examining the classroom to see if it would be as fun as his old school.

“I’m sorry, he’s very shy.” Donna tried to explain, but stopped herself. She turned around and looked Gerard in the eye.

“Gee, I know it’s scary, but you’re gonna make some new friends today!” She handed Gerard his backpack. “Maybe you can draw me some pretty pictures today? That would make me veeeery happy!” Donna smiled.

“Okay Momma, I’ll draw you something, and I’ll draw Mikey something, and I’ll draw Daddy something, and OOOH! Can I draw something to send back home to Ray?” Gerard’s smile grew bigger and bigger.

“Of course!” Donna ruffled his hair. 

“Okay, good bye Momma!” Donna left the classroom. Ms. Banik put Gerard’s backpack in a cubby, and then lead Gerard to a big table with a few other kids. They were all working on different stuff: Ashley and Melanie were making a bead bracelets. Josh was playing LEGOs, and Tyler was helping Josh with the LEGOs. There was also a much smaller boy (who at first, Gerard thought was in Preschool) who was building a block tower. He had dark brown hair and hazel/green eyes. He wasn’t wearing a name tag, so Gerard couldn’t tell what his name was. Gerard thought he was pretty cute. He had never been the best at making friends, but he wanted to make his mother proud and tell her all about his (hopefully) new friend. He also might have had a little crush on the boy.

Gerard walked over to the other side of the table (where Ashley, Melanie, and the shorter boy were sitting). The two girls, and Josh and Tyler, all had drawn cute name tags that they wore proudly on their chests, the short boy did not wear one. Gerard quickly grabbed a blank name tag and a purple marker he saw and wrote “Gee :)” on it. He pressed it to his chest, then approached the smaller boy sitting on his own. 

“Hi!! I’m Gerard, but I let my friends call me Gee! What’s your name? Do you wanna be my friend?” Gerard wasn’t a very loud person, and he was worried that the boy didn’t hear him. He didn’t want to have to repeat it. It took a lot of courage just to say those three sentences. He was never the kid to go up and approach someone, he preferred having people come to him. 

After a couple seconds, the smaller boy looked up from his building and smiled. “I’m Frank, but since you have pretty eyes, you can call me Frankie! I usually only let mia mamma call me that. And sometimes my friends.” Gerard blushed a little bit and barely squeaked out a “thank you”. Gerard noticed how Frankie called his Momma a different name, he had never heard anyone from Jersey call their mother that.

“Do you wanna to play blocks with me?” Frank’s face glowed. He while held out a purple square and a green triangle block to this taller boy.

“No thank you, Frankie.” Frank’s face fell. “I wanna draw a picture of you buildin’ your tower!” Gerard squealed! He ran over to his cubby and pulled out a small notebook and a box of pencils. He sat down in the empty chair next to Frank, and watched him build. Gerard was not very good at drawing side profiles (what 5yr old is??), but he managed. When the teacher told them all to put away their toys, Gerard showed Frank his drawing.

“Wow Gee!! This is really good! I wish I could draw like you! Ho preso lezioni di arte in Italia, non ero bravo. (I took art classes in Italy, I was not good)” Frank rambled on and on in Italian, not realizing his error. Gerard was very confused. What was Frank saying? That didn’t sound right.

“What did’ja just say? It sounded kind of funny!” Gerard spoke with a giggle. 

“Sorry Gee! I am from Italy, so I speak Italian. Sometimes I mix the two up. I was gonna say that when I was in Italy, I took some art classes. But you are so so so so good at drawing. I am not.” Frank explained. 

“Wow! That’s really cool. I wish I spoke another language. The only “other words” I know are swear words that I heard Momma say when she thought I wasn’t listening.”

“Boys!” Ms Banik said loudly. “We’re gonna start reading time, please sit down and be quiet. Thank you!”

 

~~~  
During lunchtime, they got to go outside. They could play on the little playground that the school had, or they could sit at little picnic tables and talk. That’s what Gerard and Frank ended up doing.

“Say more things in Italian! It’s super cool!” Gerard told Frank.

“Okay Gerard.” And that’s when Frank got an idea. Gerard didn’t know what he was saying, so Frank could say everything he liked about Gerard, and he wouldn’t even know!

“Um, sei dolcissimo (you’re so sweet) e hai un bel sorriso (and you have a beautiful smile)!” Frank almost laughed and messed himself up. He had heard his papa say to his mamma, so he remembered them. Finally he could put those to a good use.

“I don’t know if I should say ‘thank you’ HAHA!” Gerard exclaimed. For a quiet boy, he had quite a loud laugh. Frank just laughed to himself. He hoped that one day, he could say those things in english.

“Hey Frankie, do you want me to give you a tattoo? I give my baby brother them, he’s two by the way, all the time!” Frank’s face lit up. He had always dreamed of having tattoos. He wanted so so so many. His mamma said that he had to wait until he was a big kid, but he never wanted to wait.

“Really Gee? Can you draw me a scorpion?? OOH! And can you put it on my neck?!” Frank was jumping up and down with excitement.

“I don’t like bugs, I don’t know how to draw them, can I draw you a puppy instead?” 

“Okay Gee!” And Gerard grabbed his markers and began to tattoo Frank. After five minutes, it was finished. It was a rainbow puppy just below Frank’s ear (there was not much room, the puppy was very tiny). 

“I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE!” Frank yelled. Gerard didn’t have any mirrors. Gerard looked around for something that would show Frank his reflection. His eyes landed on the classroom windows. 

“I know! You can look in the reflection in the windows!”

“You’re so smart, Gee!” And they ran to the nearest window and examined Frank’s tattoo. 

“I LOVE IT! THANK YOU GERARD!” He screamed as he enveloped Gerard in a big hug. Gerard hugged him back. They walked back to the picnic table and just sat chatting for the last couple minutes of their lunch/recess. 

“Class, it is time to go inside!” Ms. Bankin yelled and all the children walked back inside. 

~~~  
“Frankie, how do you say “I love you” in Italian?” 

“Ti amo!"

~~~  
It was quiet time, which Gee was always amazing at. Frank on the other hand, not so good. Gee was the kind of person who liked being left alone and being in a quiet room. Frankie liked listening to his dad’s band practices and attending his mom’s book clubs when his friends couldn’t hang out. 

“Psssst! Gerard!” Frank whispered (well, more like whisper-screamed) to Gerard, who was sleeping on a cot next to him.

“Frankie I am trying to rest."

“But Geeeeeeee I wanna play!” Frank was not someone with a lot of patience. He hated having to sit still, be quiet, and rest. 

“Frankie I am tired let me sleep.” Gerard pleaded

“Sei cativo, Gerard (you are mean, Gerard).” Frank turned over on his cot so his back was facing Gerard.

“What did you say, Frankie?” Gerard asked after opening his eyes. He saw that Frank had turned his back toward him. Tears began to grow in his eyes, and he fell asleep.

~~~  
After nap time, it was time for art class.

Frank had been ignoring Gerard after their little fight at naptime. Frank sat at another table than Gerard. Gerard sat with two very loud boys named Brendon and Pete, and another boy named Patrick who sang quietly to himself while he worked.

While Gerard was working, he had an idea.

He got out his extra special pencils and began drawing a picture of Frank with a bunch of tattoos up his arm, and with Gerard in the background. Underneath the drawing, he titled it “Ti amo!"

Gerard stood up from his chair and walked to the table where Frank was sitting. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and when he finally turned around, Gerard help up the picture. Frank took it and examined it as the smile on his face grew. He placed the picture down and jumped up and enveloped Gerard in a humongous hug. 

“Ti amo, Gerard!” 

~~~  
Frank became a regular at the Way household over the next year. Donna knew exactly what his favorite dinner was, and always loved making it. Out of all of Gerard’s friends he’d had, Frank was the nicest and best-behaved. He was allowed over all the time. Donna and Linda became great friends. At the Kindergarten “graduation", Donna took a beautiful picture of the boys, and got it developed and placed on the fireplace. 

And so that became Frank and Gerard’s “tradition”.

Taking photos at the end of every year.

And collecting them all

~~~  
In 8th grade, Frank asks Gerard out. They begin dating. Donna always talked about them at family reunions. The women in Linda’s book club awed over them.

They go out to the movies together and sit in the back and laugh and hold hands and make fun of the shitty plots.

“Sei incredibile (You’re incredible).” Frank whispers to Gerard during their first date.

Gerard smiles. 

~~~  
In 10th grade, they constantly sneak out of class to make out in the supply closet and in bathrooms.

They hold hands everywhere.

“Sei un dono (you are a gift). Ti amo.” Frank whispers when Gerard is having an anxiety attack.

Gerard never forgets that.

~~~  
12th grade, it’s prom night,

Gerard shows up at Frank’s house to drive to the building together. 

Gerard knocks three times on Frank’s door, after a minute, Frank finally opens the door. Gerard thrusts a photo into his hands and smiles. It’s a nicer drawn photo, exactly like the one he drew when he was 6. 

“Ti amo, Frankie.”

“Ti amo, Gerard.”

And with that, they kissed. 

Linda snapped a beautiful photo of the two guys.

That very photo was on their wedding invitations.

And framed in their house that they lived in.

And it was “their photo”

It sat on their mantle alongside all the drawing Gerard had made for Frank over the years.

They had a scrapbook of all the photos of them at the end of every year.

Starting with the first photo in kindergarten.

~~~  
Gerard sleeps next to Frank. 

He likes to whisper things to Frank while he’s asleep.

“Ti amo, Frankie, thank you for becoming my best friend, you mean the world to me.” Gerard kissed his temple.

“Ti amo, Gerard, I love you more than words can explain.” Frank kissed his forehead

And they fell asleep.

Two boys in love, falling in love again and again.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, I spent so long writing this! I had to incorporate italian speaking!frank bc I'm such a slut for that
> 
> Fact: Anyone remember the room number Gerard goes to class in? J2302
> 
> When did Bullets come out? July 23 2002
> 
> FIND ME  
> Tumblr: Queen-of-the-otps.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad: @Bethegerardtomyfrank
> 
> HMU with any suggestions, I've never written frerard before so this was an experience!!


End file.
